Anniversary
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: It's Sirius' and Remus one year anniversary, and Sirius is driving himself crazy trying to make things special for Remus. Rated for a reason. Forgive me for any errors.


_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry, I planned on having this posted yesterday, but I was super tried. Here's the BottomRemus fic you were all asking for though. Hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the HP series. **_

_**Warning: Smut. Lots and lots of boyxboy action. You've been warned. **_

Sirius and Remus barged into the room, slamming the door behind them. They both stripped quickly, tearing clothes in the process, before Remus got down on all fours on the bed, his arse raised in the air. Sirius climbed up behind him, positioning his dick at Remus' hole, and with no lube or preparation, thrust in, coming instantly, much to his embarrassment. God though, Remus was just so hot and tight and…

"What the fuck Pads," Remus screamed, thrusting back. "What about me?"

**THE END**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

_**ROFLMAO. Hahahahaha, did you guys fall for that? Really? Oh my god, haha, you really shouldn't have, if you read the word count and are paying attention to the tabs on the side. You all know you love me. Hahahahaha. Ok, now siriusly… I mean… seriously, here's you smut, hahahahaha. **_

**Anniversary**

_When you've been dating someone for a year, and have given them everything that you can think of, everything that you can possibly afford at your young age, or salary, or whatever, what can you possible give them as a gift on your anniversary? _

_When you have done every activity with them that you can imagine, when you have set up romantic picnics and humorous dates, when you have taken them everywhere you possibly could have, what is there to do on your one year anniversary?_

_When you have snogged both far and wide in every nook and cranny of every place you have ever set foot in, going as far as to exchange hand jobs or blow jobs, or any means of sex without actually going all the way, in a rather public place, what the hell can you do to make this anniversary special for the man, or women, or hippogriff that you love? (And when we say hippogriff, we are joking. It's not legal to act romantically to a magical creature.)_

_Well, this guide is going to tell you. So read carefully, follow every single instruction, and you will make that anniversary one that your love will never forget. _

Sirius Orion Black grinned after reading the back cover of _The Guide to Making Your First Anniversary a Hell of an Occasion _(Not noticing that two words had previously been crossed out: "hopeless idiot's") before walking up to the front counter of the bookstore he had actually walked into (gasp!) and paying for his purchase quickly, ignoring the old sales clerk's amused gaze.

You might have wondered as to why Sirius had bough such a book. Well, the answer was simple enough really. His anniversary was in less than a week, and he had to plan quickly and efficiently to make this day, or that day obviously, since this day is today, and the anniversary is later on in the week, making it that day…. ANYWAYS… Sirius had a lot of work cut out for him.

Walking around Hogsmeade after leaving Flourish & Blotts, Sirius began flipping through the bookhe had just bought, hoping to get an idea of what he was supposed to do for this anniversary of his, and so that he could buy whatever needed to be bought while he was still in town, only to discover, after flipping past the title page… that the entire book, the same book he had just paid a few galleons too much for, was completely, totally, annoyingly empty, filled with nothing but plank white pages, aside from the very last page, that stated **"**_**GIVE YOUR LOVER, OR YOUR NOT YET LOVER, YOUR BODY, SINCE IT SEEMS THAT IT IS THE ONLY THING THAT YOU HAVE NOT GIVEN THEM YET. AND JUST THINK OF IT, IT'S FREE, AND EASY. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE BOTHERED WITH ALL THAT SILLY SHOPPING. AND IF IT TURNS OUT YOU DON'T LIKE IT,OR IF THEY DON'T, THEN HAHA, LOOKS LIKE THIS FIRST ANNIVERSARY WILL BE YOUR LAST."**_

Sirius did nothing more than blink at the book a few times, not sure if he had actually read that right, before growling harshly and throwing it down, ready to obliterate it to hell, or at the very least, throw a tantrum and stomp on the bloody thing.

After a few moments though, he sighed, and picked it up again, figuring that, at the very least, it would be a good present to give to Peter for his birthday next month.

Tucking the no good, rip off of a book into his bag, Sirius sighed again, in agitation this time, before stomping off to Honeydukes to buy Remus some chocolate and then to make his way back to Hogwarts.

Bloody hell, why did all this romantic shite have to be so fucking difficult?

*****

*****

*****

"Hey Sirius," James chirped as soon as his best friend walked into the dormitory. "Did you find anything good to give to Remus for your anniversary this weekend?"

Sirius turned and glared at his best mate, taking the book out of his bag and tossing it at the messy haired teen. "I found this bloody book," he snarled, stomping over to his bed as James read the back cover and then began flipping through the thing.

James laughed as he finally flipped to the end. "Merlin and all his common sense Pads, didn't you flip through the thing before you bought it?"

Sirius shook his head, eyes averted to gaze out the window now. "I was in a bloody rush."

James laughed again before tossing the book back at his friend. "Well, it actually is a good idea Pads. I mean, haha, you and Moony haven't exactly gone all the way yet, so why not give your virgin arse to our dear werewolf for your anniversary?"

Sirius growled, turning to glare at his best mate once more. "Shut the hell up already Prongs. You're no bloody help at all."

James shrugged. "Sorry. Now, what are you thinking of doing with that book of yours, since it's quite obvious that you have no use for it? Because if you plan on just tossing it out or burning it or something, I was thinking that we could give it to Wormtail for his birthday next month."

Sirius grinned for the first time since he had discovered what a crappy book he had been conned into buying. "Actually Prongs, I was already planning on doing just that."

The two black haired teens grinned wickedly at each other, thought of mischief and mayhem filtering through their minds.

So of course, when Peter came back to the dorms after his kitchen run, and found the two teens grinning life that, he exited the room as fast as his legs could carry him, wanting no part of whatever they were planning.

*

*

*

"Hey Black," Lily Evan said later on that day, as she walked into the Common Room and saw the brooding teen sitting on a sofa in front of the fire. "If you're wondering where Remus is, he's not cheating on you or anything, really. He's just working on some stuff in the library."

Sirius turned to face the red head, leveling her with a harsh glare that had enough cold contempt behind it to make her flinch. "I know damn well Moony would never cheat on me Evans. I don't know what you're trying to do, but you'll never manage to make me doubt him. I have every ounce of faith in him, and that will never change, no matter what people like you have to say about us being together."

Lily flinched again, guilt rushing through her for trying to goad the grey eyed teen. Yes, she knew that Sirius trusted Remus, and that Remus trusted the black haired teen just as much, if not more so. It wasn't her place to test them, to test what they had, and after almost a year, she should have known that Sirius was more than the mischievous boy that she had first feared would break her friend's heart. "I'm sorry Sirius, really I am. Is there something wrong though? Usually you just have some sarcastic comment to throw at me when I say something foolish like that. You've never felt the need to defend yourself before. Is there something bothering you?"

Sirius sighed as Lily sat beside him on the couch. "Remus is in the library right? He won't come barging in here at any moment?"

Lily shook her head, suddenly wary as to why Sirius was even asking such a thing. He wasn't planning on killing her and then hiding her body somewhere , was he? Because really, she hadn't said anything that bad… at least no worse than what she had said any other day…

"I need your help in figuring out what to do for mine and Remus' anniversary," Sirius whispered, cutting through Lily's panicked train of thought.

Lily blinked a few times, not sure if she had heard right, before a smile spread across her freckled face. "I was hoping one of you would ask. Now, here's what you can do…"

*****

*****

*****

The week seemed to pass by quickly after that, filled with nothing more than classes and homework and the occasional Slytherinn bashing, that in turn led to the rather common detention.

Before Sirius even had time to dwell on anything, Saturday was there, and his anniversary was there with it. He got James to distract Remus and Peter for the day (Peter because the little rat couldn't manage to keep one god damn secret even if his life depended on it, and Sirius really did not want things ruined because of the rat animagus' big mouth) and worked his bloody arse off to do everything Lily had told him to do.

It came as a shock to him when seven o'clock finally came around, and before he knew it, James, Peter and then Remus were all coming towards where he sat resting in the Common Room, all grinning rather goofily.

"Hey Pads," Remus murmured, coming over to sit on his boyfriend's lap. "You send me off so that you can work on something, and you're doing nothing but sitting on your arse? That's nice of you."

Sirius smiled at the werewolf, brushing tawny fringe out of light brown eyes. "Just taking a short break Moons. I've been at it all day,"

Remus sighed, resting his head against Sirius' shoulder. "I've missed you today. I thought we were going to spend the day together, it being our anniversary and all. Didn't you wanna spend time with me? You aren't going to break up with me or anything, are you?"

Sirius shook his head, taking hold of his boyfriend's scarred face and kissing him tenderly. "No, of course I'm not going to break up with you, you poof. Now come on, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise, for me? Oh goody, I love surprises," Remus said, grinning even more goofily than before.

Sirius laughed, waving to his friends as he led his boyfriend out of the Common Room.

"So where are we going," Remus asked, taking his boyfriend's hand and intertwining their fingers together, stroking his thumb over Sirius' smooth skin.

Sirius grinned, pressing a small kiss onto the tawny haired teen's forehead. "Patience Moony. You'll see soon enough."

Remus huffed. "Prat."

"You love me anyways," Sirius said smugly, leading Remus up a few flights of stairs and then down a half dozen or so corridors.

"The Room of Requirements," Remus said triumphantly, as if he suddenly knew everything.

Sirius tossed a grin over his shoulder as he began pacing back and forth in front of the same spot, exactly three times. "Just wait till you see what I have waiting for you inside," he stated, coming over to take the werewolf's hand as a door emerged along what had moments ago been nothing more than a blank expanse of wall.

He opened the door with a flourish, grinning smugly as he heard his boyfriend of one year gasp.

"Pad… Padfoot, Sirius… did you…" Remus turned to face the black haired teen, a startled, slightly awed expression plastered on his face. "You did this all for me," he stated, though it sounded more like a question than anything.

Sirius smiled gently, pulling the other boy further into the room and shutting the door firmly behind them. "I did it for us Rem, but yes, mostly I did it for you. I wanted to make today something that you would always remember, no matter what happens to us in the future."

Remus grinned happily, throwing himself at the taller teen and kissing him enthusiastically before looking at his surroundings once more. The room wasn't a room at all, not really. There were no walls and no ceiling, or floors made of stone or covered in carpet. All there was a vast, blue sky, filled with fluffy white clouds and a softly glowing sun, looking ready to set at any moment. There was also grass, green and smelling fresh and of nature.

Laid out in the grass was a soft looking quilt, with a basket laying upon it, the most delicious smells wafting out of it.

The very best part though, the very, very best part, was the spring that sat out a half a dozen or so yards away, the water clear and sparkling in the afternoon light.

"Pads… how…?"

Sirius smiled sheepishly, taking his boyfriend's hand once more and leading him over to the blanket. "I asked Lily for some help, you know, in making this day as special for you as I could, and she told me of this place you talked about a lot, and of drawings and sketches she had seen you do. So I tried to recreate it. I wasn't sure if the room would let me at first, if it was at all possible, but as it turns out, this room is pretty damn amazing, and after only a few tries, it got it basically perfect. Then, I went down and talked to the house elves, and asked them to put a few things together for me," at this point, Sirius knelt down on the quilt and began pulling things out of the basket, looking at his boyfriend for approval as he laid out sandwiches and potato salad and butterbear, followed by a tin of fresh fruit salad, and lastly, a tray of freshly bakes chocolate chip cookies, with extra chocolate chips.

Remus groaned upon seeing them, reaching for them immediately.

"Uh uh uh Mister Moony," Sirius chastised, snatching the tray away. "You are getting quite a head of yourself. You don't get any of these until you eat all of your supper, and I know that you've been a good boy."

Remus pouted softly, coming over and sitting in Sirius' lap. "Fine. But hurry up and feed me then. I want some of those cookies. They look so good."

Sirius just laughed, adjusting his boyfriend in his lap, and that's how they ate, with Remus nestled comfortably in Sirius' lap, both teenaged boys laughing softly as the fed each other scraps of food, not caring how ridiculous they appeared as food fell down their shirts to land on the blanket. Soon, all the food was gone, including the cookies, since Remus could not have just one, and Remus began looking at the spring longingly, a small smile gracing his delectably pink lips.

"Do you want to get in," Sirius asked softly, placing a tender kiss on the tawny haired boy's neck.

Remus turned to face his boyfriend slowly, a blush crossing over the planes of his face. "We don't have our swimming trunks," he murmured, lowering his eyes so that he didn't have to meet the other's gaze.

Sirius grinned broadly, shifting Remus out of his lap and pulling him up to stand with him, before he pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it onto the blanket. "Who says we need swim trunks Rem? Come on, I've seen you naked before. And besides, it's our anniversary. Lets live a little."

Remus grinned widely, and soon, both teenagers were completely naked, nothing hiding their bodies from the others' gazes.

Sirius groaned softly, letting his eyes roam over the werewolf's thin body. God, Remus was just so beautiful, scars and all. He couldn't help but want to kiss every inch of skin, to try to heal every wound with his touch… Sirius shook his head though. Now was not the time for that.

The black haired youth brought his eyes back up to his boyfriend's face, blushing slightly when he saw that Remus was looking him over in much the same way that Sirius had done to him.

"Ready to get in," Sirius asked, causing the werewolf to blush at being caught.

Remus nodded, taking the taller teens hand, and together they ran over to the spring, jumping into the cold water quickly so that they did not have to bother with easing into it.

A splash fight soon began, and things went on like that for about half an hour, both boys attacking each other playfully at every opportunity, doing nothing but goofing around and having a good time. Pretty soon though, both grew tired, and they went into shallower waters in order to sit and rest.

"Sirius," Remus asked tentatively, again sitting in his boyfriend's lap.

Sirius grunted softly, letting the werewolf know he was listening, before resting his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I… Sirius, I…"

"What is it Rem," Sirius whispered, wrapping the other boy securely into his arms.

Remus trembled slightly, overwhelmed with nervousness and love, before turning to face the black haired teen, allowing brown eyes to meet grey. "I love you," he whispered, tears filling his eyes as he realized just how much he meant it.

Sirius gasped, surprised, since neither of them had said the words before now, before he grinned broadly, pulling the tawny haired youth closer and kissing him as passionately as he could. "I love you too," he whispered, peppering Remus face with kisses.

Remus laughed, a joyous sound, taking hold of Sirius' face and bringing him down for another kiss. "Oh Merlin, I was so, so afraid it was too soon, or that you wouldn't feel the same. I'm so happy that you do though. So very happy."

"Of course I'd feel the same, you wanker. How could I not?" Sirius asked, trailing kisses down until he reached the werewolf's pulse point, where he paused long enough to suck and bite at the area, pulling back only when he was sure a bruise would form by morning.

"Oh… Oh God Pads. That feels nice."

Sirius grinned against his boyfriend's skin. "Just nice Moony? Oh, come now (no pun intended, really.) you can do better than that."

Remus groaned louder as Sirius trailed kisses down to the juncture where neck and shoulder met, biting down softly.

"Oh God," Remus moaned, aching his back slightly, pressing his arse down on Sirius' groin as he did so.

Sirius whimpered as Remus began to unconsciously grind his hips down, both teens growing harder at the friction. "Rem… Remus I think you should stop now," Sirius whispered, his voice husky, as he buried his nose the curve of his boyfriend's neck.

Remus turned to face the black haired teen, eyes clouded with love and lust, a slight frown marring his face. "Am I…am I doing something wrong? Is everything ok?"

"No Rem. I mean, no, you're not doing anything wrong. It's just…."

"Just what," Remus asked, grinding back intentually as a wicked gleam entered his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Sirius asked, staring at the werewolf intently. "Because if we start something, I really don't think I'll be able to stop. And I don't want to force you into anything."

"I'm sure," Remus whispered, pressing a soft kiss onto Sirius' lips as he turned around to straddle the dog animagus. "I know this is what I want Sirius. I want you to fuck me. I want to lose my virginity to you."

Sirius whimpered as Remus grinded down onto him once more, this time grinding their erections together in a soft rhythm.

"Please Sirius? Please? I want to feel what it's like to have you inside of me."

Sirius groaned savagely, bringing Remus head down so that he could kiss him fiercely, teeth clanking together and tongues intertwining as both boys gave into their desires.

"God Remus," Sirius whispered hoarsely, trailing kisses down the werewolf's chest. "I want to fuck you too." He stopped talking after saying this, instead focusing his attention on one pink nipple, blowing on it softly to harden it, before taking it between his teeth and attacking it with his tongue.

Remus moaned loudly, arching his back once more. "More Sirius. More, please."

Sirius smirked slightly around the piece of flesh in his mouth, before sucking ever so gently, causing the tawny haired teen to whimper softly and tangle his hands into his lover's hair.

"Fell good," Sirius asked, turning his attention onto the other nipple.

Remus nodded, shutting his eyes as Sirius leaned him back into the water softly, wrapping his arms securely around the smaller boy's shoulders to make sure he didn't sink into the water. When he was sure this wouldn't happen, he trailed kisses even lover, moving down to the werewolf's navel, where he darted his tongue inside.

"Sirius," Remus moaned quietly, arching his back in pleasure.

Sirius grinned, trailing kisses over his lover's hipbone and down to his thigh, allowing his tongue to trail over soft, heated skin.

Remus groaned slightly, bucking up into his lover's touch as Sirius paused to suck at the inside of one inner thigh.

"Stop teasing me," Remus protested, growing agitated as Sirius trailed his mouth over to his other thigh and down his leg, being sure to avoid all the areas Remus wanted him to touch most.

Sirius grinned wickedly, biting down on the skin of Remus calf, before trailing his tongue back up in a path that led straight to the werewolf's aching erection.

"Oh Merlin!" Remus shouted, bucking up sharply as Sirius took the head of his cock into his mouth without warning.

Sirius didn't respond to this, merely digging his tongue into the slit at the head in order to taste the tawny haired teen's salty precome, before releasing it to trail his tongue down to the base, tonguing Remus' balls while he was at it.

"Sirius, please," Remus pleaded, tugging on Sirius' hair.

Sirius took mercy on the werewolf, taking his cock into his hand, and began stroking in a steady rhythm as he went back to sucking at the head, afraid to take too much of Remus impressive cock in, since he hadn't done this very often.

Remus moaned, moving his hips up and down at the same pace Sirius' hand was moving over his erection, and just as he felt that he was on the verge of coming, Sirius removed his mouth from the smaller boy's cock, leaving him teetering right over the edge.

"Sirius," Remus hissed, tugging at his hair once more.

"I wanna try something," Sirius whispered, pulling Remus up so that he was sitting in the water again. He stood slowly, pulling Remus up with him, and dragged him over to the blanket, that had somehow diverted itself of everything that had priory lay upon it.

"What do you want to try," Remus asked, not protesting as Sirius laid him down and turned him onto his stomach.

Sirius shrugged, blushing softly, before moving his hands to run over Remus' well formed arse. "I… well Remus… can I…?"

Remus blushed hotly, understanding what Sirius was trying to ask, before he shifted slightly in order to get more comfortable. "You can do whatever you want to me," Remus whispered, raising his arse slightly into the air.

Sirius groaned, spreading his lover's cheeks slightly to reveal the puckered hole that laid within, before falling to it almost immediately, stroking it with a broad lick of his tongue.

Remus gasped slightly, grinding into the quilt as Sirius traced rim of the entrance with the tip of his tongue. "S…Sirius…"

"Does it feel alright," Sirius asked, warm breath ghosting out to touch wet skin.

"Yes," Remus whispered, grinding his cock harder into the quilt. "Yes, god Sirius. It feels amazing. Please, more."

Sirius grinned, urged onward due to Remus enthusiasm, before slowly easing his tongue into Remus entrance.

"Oh my god!" Remus shouted, thrusting back sharply.

Sirius hummed softly, pulling the werewolf's arse cheeks even farther apart and thrusting his tongue inside of his lover at a steady pace, withdrawing to flick his tongue right at the entrance every now and again.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Remus moaned hoarsely, before crying out sharply as Sirius trailed a hand down his body to palm his erection once more.

"Sirius," Remus whimpered, thrusting into his hand, and with just a half dozen strokes, Remus was coming, spilling his release all over the quilt underneath him, and onto his lover's hand.

Good," Sirius asked gently, slowly pulling his tongue out of Remus arse.

Remus whimpered softly, falling bonelessly onto the quilt, before nodding rolling over and away from his spilled release, nodding weakly.

Sirius grinned smugly at the dazed expression on the werewolf's face, before bringing his soiled hand up to his mouth and licking his lover's essence away with broad flicks of his tongue.

"Oh god," Remus whispered, eyes glazing over again.

Sirius' grin grew wider as he lowered his lips onto his lover, allowing the smaller boy to taste himself.

"What about you," Remus asked, reaching down to trail a finger down Sirius' still hard erection.

Sirius groaned, pushing into Remus' touch, before easing Back to sit on his hunches. "I… I uh… I wanna be inside of you before I come, if that's ok?"

Remus grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"We don't have any lube," Sirius whispered, looking around.

Remus grinned again, scooping his come up into his hand, before taking a hold of Sirius' cock and spreading the fluids onto him. Then, he stuck two fingers into his mouth, generously coating them with saliva, and knelt down onto the blanket, circling his entrance with with one saliva slickened finger.

"Oh god Remus," Sirius moaned, feeling his cock twitch as he watched.

Remus groaned softly, easing the finger in., before locking eyes with his boyfriend. "Just watch," he whispered, and began thrusting his finger in and out of himself. After a few moments, he added a second finger, groaning softly, and then a third, grinding down onto them as they moved inside of him.

"I'm ready," he finally whispered, removing his fingers and turning to face his lover completely. "How do you want me?"

Sirius whimpered softly, blinking to clear his vision, before raising himself so that he sat on his knees. "On you hands and knees," he whispered, "It'll be easier the first time."

Remus nodded, doing as the dog animagus said, and as soon as he arse was in the air, Sirius came up behind him, slowly guiding his cock to the werewolf's slick entrance.

"Ready?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded, and without delay, Sirius began easing in slowly, not stopping till he was all the way inside of his boyfriend's clenching hot heat. He groaned from the feel of it around his cock.

"Are you ok," he whispered softly, trailing a hand up and down the werewolf's back once he was fully settled, afraid to move without causing the werewolf even more pain.

Remus whimpered softly, before thrusting back gently a few times.

"Remus," Sirius asked, trying desperately to stay in control.

"You can move now," Remus whispered, and so the dog animagus began moving in a slow, steady pace.

After a few moments though, both boys grew tired of this pace, and Remus thrust back hard, supporting himself on his elbows. "Faster," he shouted hoarsely. "I won't break."

Sirius groaned, losing control after that, and began pounding into his lover, moving faster and faster with each thrust. He shifter slightly, moving his hands onto the werewolf's hips, and Remus screamed, bucking back sharply.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked hoarsely, suddenly worried.

Remus nodded, thrusting back again. "Don't stop. Do that again. I think you just hit my prostate."

Sirius grinned, proud of himself, and began thrusting again, faster and harder this time. He moved one of his hands down to Remus erection as he thrust in and out of the werewolf, and the motion on his cock, as well as the continuous hits on his prostate became too much for the werewolf. Within moments he was coming, Sirius' name a straggled groan on his lips.

Feeling that hot, clenching heat tighten around him, Sirius came seconds later with a hoarse cry, before collapsing down onto his lover, unable to support himself any longer.

"Was it good for you," Sirius asked after a few seconds, pulling his softening cock out of the werewolf and rolling them both away from the fluids that littered the quilt.

Remus nodded tiredly, closing his eyes, before opening them again and grinning weakly. "Really, really good Pads, but I think we need to get back in the spring again. There's no way we can go back to the dorms looking and smelling like this."

Sirius laughed, kissing Remus gently on the lips, before pulling him up and dragging him over to the spring once more.

_**A/N: Oh my god, I am finally, finally finished with that. God, I'm so embarrassed. It's awful, isn't it? Please tell me if it was awful. **_

_**Well, I have to go take a cold shower now. Please Review and tell me what you think. I will never write another smut scene again if I don't know if you guys like it. So…. Over twenty reviews? Haha. Please? I think this was really bad. **_


End file.
